Number 96 (character)
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Numbers | anime deck = * Yuma's Deck * Malicevorous | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Number 96: Dark Mist, known as Numbers 96: Black Mist in the Japanese version is a character version of the card "Number 96: Dark Mist" and a recurring antagonist. While in control of Astral, it claimed to be the strongest "Number". Design Appearance Number 96, when not in its card form, appears as a black version of Astral, the markings on its body being green instead of dark blue. Its left eye has the same white sclera and gold iris as Astral. Unlike Astral, however, the markings that are where Number 96's eyebrows would be are longer, the top ends stretching into his forehead and becoming crooked (resembling horns of some sort) and the bottom ends having a spike on each that line his nose. These marks are red instead of his other green marks, and he is capable of forming a ghostly tail. As with Astral, the dub version has Number 96's lower body sometimes blurred off to remove any nudity implications. Lastly and likewise, Number 96's Duel Disk is the same one Astral uses except it is dark colored. When Dark Mist used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" on his card form, his own physical appearance significantly changed. He gained a Barian Emblem on his forehead, an eye on his abdomen much like Don Thousand and a pair of wings with red jewels. His muscle tone also became more pronounced, his hair gained volume, and his voice deepened significantly. Personality Like its other counterparts, Number 96 is a malicious entity who desires the power of the other Numbers so that it may become the most powerful of them all. However, it is cunning enough to allow itself to be absorbed by Astral so that it may possess him from the inside and steal his "Numbers". It also enjoys sadistically manipulating its hosts and brutally defeating its enemies. Although Dark Mist is willing to work with others like Vector, it is also willing to abandon him once it obtained the "Legendary Number" and its "Number C" form. Number 96 considers its card version to be its "other self". It also considers itself to be the "darkness" to Astral's "light". To that end, it constantly tells Astral that he needs its power to win and will someday become evil. Abilities Dark Mist is shown to be an extremely powerful "Number" card, having escaped the Emperor's Key three times in a row. He is able to possess people like regular "Numbers" and have full control of them. He is also capable of possessing Astral, but only when the Emperor's Key has been removed. Unlike other Numbers, he can also manifest and even duel opponents without a host. After obtaining the power of "Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force", he effectively became immune to being re-absorbed by Astral. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival It was originally in the possession of an unnamed man. Under his control, it appeared as a black, blob-like creature. After the man was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, Astral absorbed the "Number". The man did not use the effects of this "Number", as the "Number" itself wished to be passed on to Yuma. When Bronk Stone knocked the Emperor's Key from Yuma's neck, it could no longer contain the power of the malevolent "Number". It appeared before them as a blackened version of Astral and imprisoned the original version, who told Yuma to entrust Bronk with "Number 39: Utopia". At this point, its appearance in the Duel shifted from its blob-form to a more humanoid one with claws, fangs, and a skull-like torso. It then manipulated Yuma as a puppet in order to Duel Bronk, using Yuma's cards to Summon his own. It was capable of manipulating Yuma's actions, but not his words. In this way, Yuma tricked Number 96 into destroying Bronk 's Set "Gearspring Exploder". That allowed Bronk to use "Utopia" with the effects of his "Gearspring" Spell Cards and defeat "Dark Mist". Bronk then throws the Emperor's Key back to Yuma and Astral is freed, allowing him to absorb "Dark Mist" once again. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries in Emperor's Key.]] While Yuma confronted Dextra and Nistro during the WDC, Dark Mist appeared within Emperor's Key to confront Astral. Astral asked if he broke the seal, and Dark Mist responded that that's what the "Numbers" wanted to begin with. Astral questioned why the other "Numbers" gave their strength to Dark Mist, who responded once more that it's what they wanted. It's what all "Numbers" want - the world's destruction. He claimed that Astral also wanted the same. Astral denied it, but Dark Mist pointed out his very presence as proof against that. He told Astral to remember his mission and join the "Numbers". He assaulted Astral, who was defended by Utopia. Dark Mist asked if Utopia meant to stand against them and concluded he'll just start by absorbing him first. He continued his assault via the use of his own card. After Astral sent "Utopia" off, Dark Mist captured and began to infect him. His plan failed as a light helps Astral break free, at the same time Number 96 disappeared. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Dark Mist appeared once more when Astral was recovering inside the key from the effects of the Barian's Sphere Cube. Dark Mist told him that he could not win against the Barians without accepting his evil side. Later, he appeared before Yuma and Astral, telling that they cannot win against the Shadow Giant without his power. When the two are on the verge of losing, he convinced Astral to unseal him, as Yuma could be hurt if they lose. Dark Mist assisted them as Yuma Summoned "Number 96: Dark Mist" to win the Duel and then vanished. After briefly appearing out of the Emperor's Key, Dark Mist told Astral that there will be events in the future that will require him to become evil, before vanishing again. Legendary Number War After escaping the Emperor's Key, Dark Mist traveled to South America, where he took possession of a wealthy politician named Parker. He was eventually approached by Vector, who urged him to reveal his true form. Vector offered to be Dark Mist's servant, introducing himself as one of the Seven Barian Emperors. Dark Mist found this amusing and Vector insisted that he simply wanted to be at the right hand of the true king. Vector told him the location of a "Legendary Number" and gave him "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" as proof of loyalty. Dark Mist left Parker's body behind and journeyed with Vector to the ruins where the Number was located. He defeated the "Number"'s guardian, Battle Ox, and obtained the card. They then set a trap for Yuma and Astral after Vector detected their incoming. Separating the two, Astral was forced to Duel Dark Mist on his own, with Dark Mist hoping to win control over Astral's body. Dark Mist revealed that whenever he is attacked, the temple's traps activates on Yuma, each having the potential to kill the boy. Using "Malicevorous" monsters, Dark Mist brought out his own card and proceeded to use "Small Stopper" to prevent Astral from playing defensively, which Astral got around with "Number 39: Utopia" and "Exchange Guard Robe". Vector activated one of the ruins' traps, a huge pendulum blade on Yuma's platform. .]] Dark Mist Summoned his new Legendary Number, "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutting Djinn". Between it and "Dark Mist", Astral was quickly reduced to 600 Life Points, as he refused to use "Exchange Guard Robe" again for fear of Yuma's life. Astral attempted to defend with "Swordsman of the Sealing Swords", but Dark Mist used his new "Rank-Up" card to Summon "Number C65: Judge Doom the Adjudicutting Overlord", which, together with "Dark Mist" destroyed the "Swordsman". Astral narrowly hung on by reviving "Utopia" with "Xyz Reborn" and used "Superior Overlay" to destroy "Judge Devil". "Number C39: Utopia Ray" was Summoned, which almost destroyed "Dark Mist", but Dark Mist used "Chaos Return" to activate "Rank-Up-Magic" again, Summoning "Number C96: Dark Storm, whose effect ended the Duel in a draw. Vector pulled a chain to initiate a self-destruct system for the ruins while he and Number 96 fled. While traveling through dimensions, Number 96 left Vector and told his "servant" to find him if he has another plan. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Number 96 plays Yuma's Syllable Deck while manipulating him. He uses it differently, in that he puts all his effort into the Summoning and use of his own card. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Dark Mist uses a "Malicevorous" Deck, featuring DARK monsters based on dining implements. It is again centered on Summoning his own card, augmented with his Legendary Number, "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutting Djinn" and the inclusion of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and "Number C" monsters. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters